1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to stabilizing at low odor levels S,S,S-trialkylphosphorotrithioites and other organothiophosphorus compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various materials have been proposed to make or suppress odor in certain organothiophosphorus compounds. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,519, for example, it is disclosed that aliphatic anyydrides will suppress odor formation in S,S,S-trialkylphosphorotrithioite nematocides and insecticides. Insofar as is now known, it has not been proposed to use ketones for this purpose.